wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusze w niewoli/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli ŻYWI I UMARLI Minęła wiosna i przechodziło lato. W życiu Lachowicza i jego siostry niewielkie zaszły zmiany. Zosi przybyło wdzięku, Ludwikowi kilka siwych włosów, obojgu zaś ubył — jeden znajomy. Dotychczas nie wspominali o Sielskim. Zosi nie wypadało mówić o nim, Ludwik zatopiony był w pracy, a jeżeli kiedy pomyślał o Jerzym, czuł zakłopotanie. — Co tu robić? — mówił do siebie. — Pierwszy krok z mojej strony do niego wyglądałby na narzucanie się... Nie jestem pewny, co Zosia myśli o nim, a przytem on sam spalił za sobą mosty. Postanowił ułagodzić żal jej, czekać, aż ona go wezwie, tymczasem zaś faktów jak niema, tak niema... Raz stary hipokondryk rzekł do Lachowicza: — Uważasz... Wartoby pomyśleć o mężu dla Zosi, wprowadzić dziewczynę w świat... — Jeszcze czas! — odparł Ludwik, i na tem się skończył projekt. Mimo to postanowił wybadać Zosię. Sposobność zdarzyła się niebawem. Pewnego wieczora siedzieli z siostrą na balkonie, wychodzącym na ogród. Był już koniec lata. Słońce skryło się za widnokrąg, oblewając rzadkie chmury purpurą i złotem. Znużone ptaki zwoływały się do gniazd; młoda matka w otwartem oknie naprzeciw nuciła dziecku pieśń wieczorną; napoły drzemiący wiatr kołysał do snu listki, których dnie były już policzone. Tu i owdzie w mieszkaniach ubogich pracowników poczęły błyskać światełka i kilka gwiazd zamigotało na niebie. Zosia, oparta na krawędzi balkonu, zadumana, utkwiła oczy w tej części widnokręgu, której nie zasłaniały gmachy miasta. Na pięknej jej twarzy rozlał się wyraz jakiejś rzewnej tęsknoty. — O czem myślisz? — spytał ją Ludwik półgłosem. — Myślę — odparła zwolna — kto też za lat kilkadziesiąt będzie patrzył na te drzewa, domy, a może tylko na gwiazdy?... — A nie zastanawiasz się też kiedy nad bliższą przyszłością?... Nad tem, co ty sama będziesz robić za lat kilka?... Zosia nie odpowiedziała nic. — Pozwól — ciągnął dalej Ludwik — ażebym w tej chwili przypomniał ci jeden wypadek... Zosia poruszyła się niespokojnie i odwróciła nieco twarz od niego. — Widzisz, moja siostrzyczko, z Jerzym postąpiliśmy źle, i pod pozorem jakiejś mniej więcej urojonej krzywdy, wyrządziliśmy mu rzeczywistą. — Mój Ludwisiu!... — szepnęła cichym głosem, lecz nie dokończyła frazesu. — Muszę ci powiedzieć to, co myślę — mówił brat. — Jerzy jest szlachetny człowiek, kocha cię... Ty zaś wypędziłaś go prawie... — On sam odszedł. — Cóż miał zrobić innego? — Odszedł w celu przekonania mnie, że moja niechęć dla niego nie ma podstawy, żem omyliła się... — odpowiedziała Zosia z ironicznym naciskiem. — Żeś się ty omyliła — odparł Ludwik — za to ja ci ręczę, ale i on się omylił. Postanowił widocznie zdobyć twoje przywiązanie nie wizytami, lecz czynami. Na nieszczęście, niełatwa to rzecz. — Czy tak?... — spytała przeciągle Zosia. — Naturalnie!... Cóż bo on ma robić dla podobania się z odległości?... Turnieje już nie istnieją, za twoją szarfę zatem walczyć nie może. Z niebezpieczeństwa żadnego ani mnie, ani ciebie, ani kogokolwiek bądź zresztą nie ocali, bo dziś o nie trudno. Jego zaś czyny szlachetne, jakie prawdopodobnie spełnia, z natury rzeczy muszą być ukrytemi. Cóż mu więc pozostaje? Zosia chwilę pomyślała, a potem głosem stanowczym rzekła: — Nie mówmy już o tem. — Dlaczego? — spytał brat. — Nienawidzę go!... — odparła. Ludwik patrzył na nią zdumiony. Ona wyprostowała się, podniosła głowę dogóry i mówiła rozdrażniona: — Czy myślisz, żem go zapomniała?... Nie!... Przypomina mi go każdy pokój, w którym był, każde krzesło, na którem siedział... Nieraz, gdy słyszę stąpanie albo głos obcy, drżę, myśląc, że to on przyszedł... Niekiedy widzę go we śnie i budzę się ze strachem... Chwilę odpoczęła. — Ale czy myślisz — mówiła dalej — że w majaczeniach moich spotykam go samym?... Nie!... Towarzyszą mu zawsze dwie osoby: ty i ta biedna ofiara, którą zabił... Ludwik zerwał si, a z krzesła. — Przysięgam ci — zawołał — że na moje nieszczęście złożyło się wiele przyczyn, między któremi jego błąd stanowił najmniejszą. Zresztą — dajmy już temu pokój!... Umiesz, jak widzę, wywoływać duchy, z których ciebie opanował najgorszy, bo nienawiść; szczerze pragnąłem zakończyć wasze niepokoje, lecz zamiast tego... Przerwał nagle i wyszedł wzburzony. Od tej pory nie mówili już o Sielskim, choć Ludwik niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się nad osobliwym rodzajem nienawiści, jaką Zosia dla niego pałała. Skończył się październik. W dzień Wszystkich Świętych, Zosia, powróciwszy z kościoła, rzekła do brata: — Jutro Zaduszki. Czy nie pojechalibyśmy na cmentarz? — Prawda — odparł Ludwik. — Jadzia tam jest... — I nasz ojciec... — wtrąciła półgłosem Zosia. Lachowicz bardzo się zmieszał. Od dnia pogrzebu nie był na mogile ojca. Tłomaczył go do pewnego stopnia wyjazd zagranicę i późniejsze gorączkowe życie. Z tem wszystkiem jednak grób ojca pozostał zapomniany... Zosia w wypadku tym była najmniej winną. W ciągu życia zetknęła się z ojcem raz tylko, i to na krótko, — potem zaś nie widziała go aż do dnia śmierci. Łatwo zapomnieć tych, których się prawie nie znało. Wdzień Zaduszny Lachowicz z siostrą byli z rana na nabożeństwie żałobnem, popołudniu zaś około czwartej pojechali na cmentarz. Już na ulicy Dzikiej dostrzegli zwiększony ruch pieszy i konny. Bliżej rogatek pojedyncze dorożki i luźne gromadki osób poczęły się skupiać. O kilkanaście kroków dalej, trzeba już było zwolnić jazdę, ulicę bowiem wypełniły dwa szeregi powozów, jadących i wracających, a chodniki zajęła ciżba ludu. Pod samemi rogatkami, piesi i jezdni utworzyli jedną zbitą, czarną masę, wśród której niepodobna już było ruszyć się. Lachowicz wyszedł z siostrą i zwolna począł torować ścieżkę wśród tłumu. Po lewej stronie ulicy, pod parkanami, z poza których wyglądały „nagrobki do nabycia," ukazywał się dość zresztą rzadki szereg żebraków, pragnących widocznie wyzyskać pierwsze porywy chrześcijańskiej pamięci o zmarłych. Nowicjusze ci jednak zawiedli się, pobożni bowiem z powodu pośpiechu nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Były to dopiero przednie straże, — główna bowiem armja dziadowska uszykowała się wzdłuż cmentarnego muru. W tejże okolicy zobaczyć było można jedyną w swoim rodzaju wystawę. Tu Włoch wędrowny uplacował się z koszykiem gipsowych posążków. Dalej przekupka jabłek i pierników rozbiła swój stragan. O kilkanaście kroków za nią, sprzedawano żółte kanarki papierowe w małych klateczkach, dalej bukiety i wieńce sztucznych kwiatów, dalej pierniki i obwarzanki, potem znowu jabłka, następnie wieńce metalowe, i tak bez końca. Odstępy między przekupniami wypełniały gromady żebraków, stojących, klęczących lub siedzących. Ta trzymała w ręku paciorki, ów kij albo kulę. Obok niewidomego — siedział kaleka bez nóg, obok zgrzybiałego starca młodzieniec, który miał nogę uschłą. Ani jeden nie był zdrów, każdemu czegoś brakowało, każdy surdut i spódnica okryte były plamami i łatami, każda twarz brudem. Niektórzy wyciągali do przechodniów pokurczone ręce, inni gliniane miseczki, puszki od sardynek, albo skorupy żółwie. Wszyscy oni i wszystkie błagali o jałmużnę, przypominali zmarłych, mówili pacierze, lub śpiewali pieśni nabożne. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi szereg większych i mniejszych domków, mieszczących w sobie bawarje, w których wszystkie miejsca zatłoczono tak, że wejść nie było podobna. Między publicznością, jak zwykle, przemagały liczbą kobiety w ciemnych i mniej ciemnych strojach. Tłoczono się i popychano, nawoływano tych, którzy zaginęli w tłumie, rozdawano jałmużny, kupowano ofiary na groby, wreszcie rozmawiano i śmiano się. Nic dziwnego, rodzaj ludzki nie składa się przecież z automatów, nakręconych w jednakowy sposób. Zamęt i hałas jeszcze bardziej powiększyły się w bramie. Tu już trzeba było zapomnieć o całości sukni, a natomiast torować sobie miejsce przemocą. Na cmentarzu wszystkie aleje były pełne osób, dążących w różnych kierunkach. Jedni oglądali pomniki, inni porządkowali groby, ozdabiali je kwiatami i ustawiali kagańce. Obok klęczącej kobiety w żałobie, na żelaznych poręczach nagrobków gimnastykowali się mali chłopcy; obok płaczących — śmiano się i gawędzono wesoło. Były nagrobki wspaniałe, których nie miał widocznie kto ozdabiać, a nawet odwiedzać; były i niepokaźne groby, przy których tłum się modlił. Trafiało się, że ten i ów przewietrzał grób rodzinny, niewiadomo czy dla chwały Bożej, czy przez pamięć o tem, że kiedyś sam się tu uplacuje na wieki, Ruch ten oszołomił Zosię; Lachowicz jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Myśl Ludwika zajęta była całkowicie ojcem, który spał wśród tego miasta umarłych, zapomniany przez syna. Gdzie niegdzie pomiędzy pysznemi nagrobkami widzieć można było tu i owdzie jakąś zapadniętą, zaniedbaną mogiłę, na której dogorywały resztki spróchniałego krzyża. Wówczas Ludwik mówił do siebie: — Taki to i jego grób!... Serce, jakby zbudzone z letargu, ściskało mu się boleśnie, nad gwarem tłumu górował szept sumienia: — Mógłżeś go zapomnieć?... Z kimże bardziej na świecie, niż z nim, byłeś związany?... On był sprawcą twojej niedoli i twoim więźniem... Gdyby nie on, ten starzec zhańbiony, istniał żebyś ty tak sławny dzisiaj?... Zdawało się Ludwikowi, że gdzieś na żółknącej murawie, pomiędzy drzewami, z których już liście opadły, stoi cień blady, w siermiędze, z siekierą na ramieniu i smutnie patrzy na niego. To był cień ojca, jakim go pamiętał w latach dziecinnych, cień biednego, spracowanego człowieka, któremu pół życia zeszło na trosce o chleb dla kochanego Ludwisia. — Mógłżeś go zapomnieć?... Mógłżeś go zapomnieć?... — szeptało sumienie. Przy grobie Jadwigi oboje z siostrą zatrzymali się na chwilę. Ludwik oparł się na kratach i z niewymownym smutkiem zapytał: jaki też związek istnieć może między dwoma ukochanemi przez niego osobami, Jadwigą i ojcem?... Czyliż śmierć istotnie łączy tych, których życie postawiło na tak odmiennych stanowiskach? Czy między duchami nawet, — z jednej strony żelazne kraty, z drugiej badyle i piołun, — nie tworzą nieprzebytych przeszkód?... Powoli mrok zapadał, i na cmentarzu tysiące zajaśniało świateł. Ludwik i Zosia pośpieszyli do grobu ojca. W drodze uderzył ich szczególny widok: na środku alei paliły się lampki ustawione w formie krzyża. Pilnowała ich jakaś zgrzybiała kobieta. — Co to znaczy? — pytali przechodnie. — Tu był dawniej wspólny grób!... — odpowiadali inni. Pamiętano więc nawet o nędzarzach, rzuconych do wspólnego dołu, — odszukano ślady, zatarte przez tysiące nóg tylko o grobie ojca Ludwika i Zosi nikt nie pamiętał, nikt nie odszukiwał jego śladów!... — To tu! — rzekł Ludwik do siostry i skręcił na prawo między świeżo usypane mogiły. Nie było tu nagrobków, tylko kopce, obłożone niekiedy darniną i ozdobione krzyżem, z którego deszcz zmywał powoli ostatnią pamiątkę po zmarłym. Ludwik, z trudnością odczytując napisy, zbliżył się do mogiły, różnej od innych. Była ona obwiedziona żelazną poręczą; prócz tego leżał na niej kawał granitu, niby przez burzę oderwanego od skały... Ponad nagrobkiem rozścielały się ciemno-zielone gałązki dość dużego świerku. Jakaś kobieta zapalała ustawione dokoła kagańce. Ludwik mimowoli rzucił okiem na granit i stanął zdumiony. Na kamieniu był wyrzeźbiony napis: Józef Lachowicz zmarł... Pokój jego duszy! Zosia, przeczytawszy to, zbliżyła się do brata i pytająco spojrzała mu w oczy. — Kto postawił ten nagrobek? — spytał niepewnym głosem Ludwik, zwracając się do kobiety. — Syn nieboszczyka, panie!... — odparła. — Płaci też za utrzymanie grobu w porządku... Niech mu Bóg wynagrodzi! — Często on tu bywa? — Co tydzień, panie! Zdaje mi się nawet, że dopiero co był... Ponieważ kagańce były już zapalone, kobiecina odeszła dalej. Zostali sami. — Czy wiesz, kto to zrobił?... — zapytał Ludwik siostry.— Sielski!... On jeden pamiętał... Zosia schwyciła brata za rękę. — Chodźmy go szukać, Ludwisiu... — mówiła prędko — on tu jest... Zdaje mi się, żem nawet widziała kogoś podobnego... On mi musi przebaczyć!... Ludwik spojrzał na nią poważnie. — Przecież to grób ojca! — rzekł z wymówką. Zosia nie odpowiedziała nic. Popatrzyła dokoła siebie niespokojnie, potem upadła na kolana i znowu obejrzała się. Wreszcie, jakby chcąc odegnać od siebie myśli światowe, przeżegnała się, pochyliła twarz ku ziemi i poczęła szeptać pacierz za umarłych. „...I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom..." W tem miejscu pacierz urwał się, i Zosia zaczęła go powtórnie. Lecz znowu nie dokończyła i przerwała w tem samem miejscu. Proste wyrazy, które dotychczas powtarzała machinalnie, nabrały dla niej nowego znaczenia. Ogarnął ją strach. Zdawało się jej, że dotychczas, błagając Boga o odpuszczenie win własnych, popełniała bluźnierstwo... Teraz przybył jej nowy a dziwny zmysł, który odkrył nie widziane dotychczas rzeczy. W oczach jej rozrzucone światła na grobach poczęły układać się w jakieś wyrazy. Wyrazy te słyszała też w gwarze tłumu, w szumie gałęzi świerku, ocieniającego grób ojca. „...I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom..." — Idźmy już! — rzekł Ludwik, dotykając jej ramienia. Wzięła go pod rękę, mocno oparła się i tak zwolna poszli ku bramie.